gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zodiac
The Bill Cipher Wheel is a symbol associated with Bill Cipher and the symbols surrounding him. History The wheel is quickly flashed at the end of the theme song. When it is shown there is a fast whisper that reveals the code needed to translate the cryptogram seen at the end of the episode. The wheel is also written in Journal 2 when Gideon is searching how to summon Bill Cipher. The page in the journal featuring the wheel looks different than the page featured in the theme song. Some content on the page is the same, and other is different. The page in the journal contains information regarding Bill Cipher, as well as the wheel. The author states that he had been dreaming of Bill and the symbol for weeks, and he questions the significance of the symbol. As the wheel appears to represent Bill, he seems to have the ability to summon it around him. Appearance The image flashed at the end of the theme song appears to be drawn on a page from one of the journals. The paper has various symbols, writing, and other content written on it including a phrase which can be deciphered with Caesar cipher and reads "STAN IS NOT WHAT HE SEEMS." When Bill summons the wheel it is a bright, glowing blue. A blue light then flickers around the wheel, briefly highlighting each symbol. Around the circle are ten small images that have been seen throughout the series. These images, their placements, and the people they represent include: * A pair of glasses: In the series this symbol is determined by three exclamation points, so it is likely to represent Stanford. Old Man McGucket believes that the glasses represent himself, though this is then suggested to be incorrect.The Ice Man * A question mark: Soos Ramirez - Soos's T-shirt * An open bag of ice: There are two main contenders, Wendy and Blandin. The ice that Dipper retrieves for his friends ("The Inconveniencing"); the ice that Dipper goes to get for Wendy's black eye ("The Time Traveler's Pig"). McGucket suggests that it may represent Will E. Badger, because he is cool, Wax Larry King, who needs to stay cool or else he'll melt, or Blendin Blandin (no reason is given but it's likely because Dipper ran into Blendin when getting a bag of ice to help Wendy). * A crescent shaped symbol: Stan Pines - Stan's fez * A pine tree: Dipper Pines - Dipper's hat * A crossed, five-pointed star with an eyeball in the center: Gideon Gleeful - the Tent of Telepathy symbol seen on the top of the tent and the back of Gideon's cape * A hand with six fingers: Ford Pines, the journals or Old Man McGucket - the hand on all of the journals * A llama: in the episode "Northwest Mansion Noir" for a few moments its possible see a picture with a llama so it is believed that this symbol represents as Pacifica Northwest. The 2nd episode of the mini-series "The Mystery in Gravity Falls" suggests that the llama could represent Mabel Pines, as there is a llama on one of her sweaters. (NOTE: This series originated in Scandinavia and isn't official. As such, the short itself shouldn't be taken as canon). * A shooting star: Mabel Pines - one of Mabel's sweaters * A heart with a stitch in the middle: seen on Robbie's sweatshirt When seen in "The Stanchurian Candidate," there are several differences in Gideon Gleeful's hand drawn one on the wall of his jail cell hidden behind a poster. Sightings Trivia * In Journal 2, on the page with the cipher, the journal has three exclamation points and an arrow pointing to the glasses symbols. * The crescent symbol representing Stan's hat was originally different but it changed when the symbol on Stan's fez changed. However, the symbol on the wheel remains the same. * The wheel is also called "Bill's Wheel" and "Cipher Wheel" for short. * Soos and Dipper's symbols, as well as the broken heart symbol, have all been seen elsewhere. As they are all on articles of clothing, there are other articles of clothing with the same symbols on them. * Several of the symbols on the wheel can be seen on the infinity sided die. * In the episode "Dreamscaperers" Bill names Dipper, Mabel and Soos mentioning the symbol representing the wheel (pine tree, shooting star and question mark respectively). ru:Колесо Билла de:Bill Cipher Rad Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Season 1 objects Category:Season 2 objects Category:Recurring objects Category:Supernatural objects